


Tiger, Tiger

by MonsterParade



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Reader is dfab, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, no pronouns mentioned, ravage both is and GETS that PUSSYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: The point was, you didn't think Ravage had a dick. Not logically. But now you were thinking about it, and you were realizing with deep embarrassment that you were much more interested in the idea than you ever would have thought you would be.What would it look like? Would it be pink, like an Earth cat's? Would it be barbed? Or would it be dark and sleek, like the rest of him, proportionally-sized and big enough to knock the breath out of you?Ravage was huge, and beautiful, and always painfully aware of what was going on around him. And he was no slouch, either. He'd probably be an amazing lover.Fuck.
Relationships: Ravage/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Tiger, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> for snazzygrape on tumblr! My deepest and most heartfelt thanks for their eternal patience, because good lord did this take me a LONG time. I hope it was worth the wait! TvT

The first time you’d met Ravage, the two of you had gotten off on the wrong foot.

As the Human Liaison aboard the Lost Light, it was your duty to foster peaceful inter-species relationships with the Cybertronians who were your crewmates; and, generally speaking, you were very good at your job. (Although you had a sneaking suspicion that it was less of a job and more of a mascot position, to be honest– just something to broadcast back home to keep people at ease now that the Earth knew of the existence of mechanical alien life; but really, who could complain? It payed phenomenally well.)

You might have been small, but you were bright and polite, always careful to mind your manners around these titans who would be your new workplace-family. That care quickly endeared you to most of the crew, alongside the fact that they seemed to find you adorable in some small animal way. It was a little demeaning, but nothing you couldn’t cope with for the sake of getting along.

The minibots, in particular, seemed to love you; Swerve had his head on a constant swivel just in case he might spot you in the crowd at the bar in the evenings, hoping to gush to you (at you) about the aspects of Earth culture he found most fascinating or confusing. He’d try to ply you to keep him company with food or drinks, always forgetting, despite your repetition, that energon in most of its forms was toxic to you– but you’d still sit at the counter with him, listening to his unending banter and watching the mix of all your crewmates go by.

And Tailgate adored you and your delicate hands, your soft ‘fur’ and your pretty eyelashes; if you’d given him the option you were certain he’d dress you up like a doll, or perhaps a spoiled little dog. He’d often ask to pick you up, apparently deeply amused by how easily he could lift you, and more than once he had carried you around the ship on his shoulders, strutting proudly and talking to you the whole way.

Even Rewind was touchy-feely with you, in a way that made you wonder just how Chromedome would feel about it (although Chromedome could actually be a little friendly too, in his own right).

But with Ravage, things were different. He didn’t seem to like you at all, from the very first moment you met him.

“You must be…our new Liaison. I am…”

“Megatron,” you interjected, staring up at the skyscraper of a mech who stood before you. Looking at him like this filled you with a mixture of both wonderment and foreboding– you knew this mech, or really, knew of him. He was infamous- of course he was. The things he had done (and attempted to do) to your planet. And he was so big, nearly as big as Ultra Magnus, and he moved like someone who had spent a very long time fighting. Too long, and who was now tired and stiff.

And, oddly, he looked almost as uncomfortable with you as you were with him.

“I– sorry. Yes, I know who you are,” you said, bobbing your head politely. Megatron made a face that was almost a grimace, a shadow of guilt passing over his features at your words, but he said nothing else and only inclined his helm towards you, darting a glance afterwards towards Magnus, who was acting as your shepherd.

Magnus cleared his throat.

“Megatron, my apologies, but do you have a minute? I have been meaning to speak to you about something…”

“Yes, of course,” Megatron agreed, and he could not hide his relief at being allowed an excuse to step away. He gave you another nod as you backed out of his way, and you returned it, although it was still bemusing to see such a colossal being alarmed by your presence, like an elephant who was afraid of a mouse. Though maybe it wasn’t quite fear…something more like disgust. And that did sting a little.

“Excuse us,” Ultra Magnus said, glancing down at you as they slipped past. You gave him a half-smile and a little wave to pretend you weren’t bothered.

And that’s when you saw the cat.

Apparently, he’d been sitting behind Megatron, hidden from your view in the shadows cast from the ex-tyrant’s massive frame– for a few moments there was nothing, and then that pool of blackness that you’d thought was normal shifted and moved, and you let out a little yelp as a pair of eyes opened up in the center of it. Those eyes…big and bright and glittering, more ruby than blood-red, and standing out in stark contrast to the darkness. You took a few quick steps backwards, your hands to your chest, and stared as the shadow rose to its feet and moved out into the light.

You thought your heart almost stopped.

It’s in a human’s nature to react a certain way to seeing a big cat; it was written into your DNA to be afraid in the presence of a large predator, something longer than you were tall with silent paws and a prowling walk. And this cat was bigger than any feline on Earth; bigger than a mountain lion, bigger than a tiger. He was the size of a horse, and all black metal and glaring eyes. His tail was long and ended in metal prongs that looked to be razor-sharp, and unlike an Earth cat, who retracted their claws, his were massive, extended, and glinted like cold steel.

You held very, very still, terrified to move.

Was this somebody’s pet? Or a wild animal? How would a wild animal have gotten onto the ship in the first place? Surely somebody would have noticed him– he must have belonged to Megatron, if he’d been shadowing him like that. And they did have similar eyes…

For a few long, long minutes, the two of you simply stared at each other, motionless.

And then, breathlessly, in barely more than a whisper, you squeaked out, “Hhhhi.”

Silence. The cat didn’t even blink.

You swallowed dryly.

“Are you…a nice kitty?” you asked, keeping your voice low and soft so as not to provoke an attack. To your faint surprise, the cat’s ears swiveled towards you, just like a house-cat’s would, and he made a faint sound that was almost like a snort before he sat back down, curling his tail around his haunches.

“That depends on who you ask.”

Your heart leapt into your throat.

“You can talk?” you asked, abruptly feeling guilty for just assuming that this mech was an animal. After all, Ultra Magnus was actually a mech inside a bigger mech suit, and Whirl had only one eye and claws for hands; a bot shaped like a cat wasn’t really all that outlandish, now that you thought about it, was it?

“Better than you,” the cat-mech replied dryly. His voice was low and dark and rumbled when he spoke– it made you think of shadowed places, and the anxiety of something big slinking through the trees. Like the sound a panther would make licking his chops. It suited him, you immediately thought.

“I am so sorry, I– I just assumed–”

“Everyone does.”

You grimaced and ducked your head, mortified. That made it even worse. And here you’d come up here thinking yourself free of any possible prejudices– apparently you were steeped in them.

“I hope you can forgive me,” you said, hesitating a moment before ducking into a little bow in apology. “This is all very new to me. I hope I didn’t offend you. I’m–”

“The new Liaison, yes,” the cat-mech interjected, cutting you off again. “I was here. I heard everything.”

You pursed your lips, feeling the chill in his clipped tone, and there was a long beat of awkward silence while you shuffled your feet and looked down at the floor.

“So…what’s…your name?” you finally asked, looking back up at him and clasping your hands in front of yourself. The cat-mech stared at you, his expression unreadable, and only twitched the end of his tail. He did this for so long that you almost started to back away, feeling very clearly that you had overstayed your welcome in his space, before he finally replied, almost begrudgingly,

“Ravage.”

You raised your eyebrows, smiling a little bit.

“Ravage? It's nice to meet you,” you said, daring to step a little closer and offer him your hand while you introduced yourself as well. You didn’t get very far before he sat back on his haunches and craned his neck away, his lip curling a little bit, and swept his tail out at your approaching feet to stop you in your tracks. He looked offended, even disgusted, and your smile immediately fell as you pulled your hand back to your chest, a little hurt.

“I’m not going to smell your hand,” he said, rising to his feet.

“No– no! Oh, god, I wasn’t– I was just trying to shake your hand– er, paw–”

“–Let me finish. I’m not going to sniff you, and I’m not going to shake your hand, either. I don’t fraternize with _organics.”_

Now you frowned, more than a little offended yourself. Ravage rolled his shoulders and ducked down to stretch.

“I’ll be watching you,” he said, his many intricate layers of plating shifting and clinking with his movements. “We will not be friends. But I won’t kill you, as long as you mind your own business, and stay away from Megatron.”

_Kill_ you? The fact that he had to mention it at all made you feel cold inside; it was uncomfortably easy to imagine him pouncing on you with those massive paws, his steely teeth biting into your neck and crushing your windpipe like paper mache. You rubbed your arms nervously, breaking out in goosebumps. The other bots wouldn’t let that happen…right?

“Um…”

“It’s a better deal than most people get,” Ravage added, standing up straight again. You nodded and stepped back a little for him, unwilling to be alone with him now.

“I- uh, I understand. Gotcha. Crystal-clear.”

“Good. Then we won’t have any problems.”

His voice was in your ear as he moved, slipping past you without a sound, and the puff of his hot breath on the side of your neck made you shiver as he melted away into the shadows of the hall again, your head swiveling to try and track his disappearance to no avail. He slid away without a trace, with nothing but the flick of his tail tip as a goodbye, and left you standing there, bewildered and afraid and strangely intrigued, alone in the hallway.  
  
  
  
A person with more common sense would have left him alone after that. Ravage had shown in no uncertain terms that he wasn't a fan of you, and after talking to some of the other bots, you'd even found out that he'd used to be part of the same group that had terrorized your planet as Megatron had. It would have been wise to leave him alone, and in the beginning it wasn't like you sought him out; somehow, you just kept bumping into him.  
  
You should have been much more scared than you were. He treated you with only contempt and disgust. But there was something just so familiar about him; in all his feline shape and manner he was like a little piece of home away from home, almost comforting at the same time as he left you aware of your own fragility and impermanence. Often he'd watch you like an Earth cat watches a bird, all tense and staring like he was deciding whether or not to pounce. He could kill you before anyone else had a chance to intervene, you were sure of that much.  
  
He could, but he didn't.  
  
And over that time, over that long, long time, your tense relationship eventually, incrementally, began to change.  
  
\---------  
  
Things between you were different now, although Ravage himself was not. Only, perhaps, his worldview-- he'd never stated that his opinion of you had changed, at least not with words, but the both of you knew you were hardly enemies anymore, what with the way he curled up on your soft bed with you at night. His claim to that was simply that your mattress was more comfortable than the flat metal of a recharge slab, and you were happy enough just to take his excuse at face value. Even if he did take up most of the bed.  
  
It was all too easy to fall into a routine; enjoying his company, learning about his history and the pain and prejudices he'd faced before the whole of Cybertron had gone bottoms-up. He didn't want your comfort on those topics, and nor would he accept it-- but it was important, he'd said, that you know the whole story, and decide for yourself where you stood with him.  
  
You were happy to call him your friend, and the most telling part was that he let you.  
  
  
He'd taken to letting himself into your room at night while you slept, an act which would have had most of the other folks on the ship sitting up sleepless in anxiety. You would often wake up to the feeling of a gaze so heavy it was almost a weight, and when you looked around, groggy with sleep, you would always find his red eyes watching you from some corner of your room, or the foot of your bed.  
  
He never slept when he was with you-- come to think of it, you'd never seen him sleeping at all-- but he would lie beside you some nights, keeping you silent company while you reviewed documents on your datapads or listened to music through your headphones, and sometimes he'd even stay until you fell asleep, always disappearing again before the next day's dawn.  
  
The two of you had a lot more in common than either of you had initially thought. It was a tough world out there for the little guys, for the ones that the other mechs treated like animals (although Ravage still got the end of that stick far worse than you). He could still be cold and distant at times, but you trusted him, even loved him, in a way, and the days that went by without his company were often blisteringly lonely.  
  
\---------  
  
It was another early, early morning, still night by most accounts, when you woke again to the feeling of someone watching you.  
  
Your eyelids fluttered as you became aware of it, your body still heavy and lax under the covers, and you barely cracked open an eye to glance around, seeing nothing but still unafraid.  
  
"Ravage?" you whispered, blindly patting the bed. And sure enough, within moments there was a great, silent weight shifting your mattress, a familiar near-inaudible whirring of gears in your ear. You scooted over and opened your eyes.  
  
He was staring at you again, sitting up beside you like the shadow of a gargoyle in the dark.  
  
"...Quit starin' at me with them big old eyes," you quipped, swatting a hand at him until he finally blinked.  
  
"You were dreaming," he told you, still as a statue but for the tip of his tail. You chuckled sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
 _Why does that matter?_ was the unspoken question, and you laid there in the comfortable silence and dozed until he decided he was ready to answer it.  
  
"...Was it a nightmare?" he finally asked, lightly startling you awake again.  
  
"Um...I don't think so?" you murmured, rolling over onto your back and slowly stretching your arms above your head. You rubbed your eyes. "I can't remember. Why?"  
  
"You were mewling in your sleep. It woke me up."  
  
"I was that loud?"  
  
"I was in the vents."  
  
 _"Dude--"_  
  
You still didn't understand why he felt the need to do that. He already knew he was welcome in your room anytime; there was no reason for him to continue sneaking around in the air ducts to get in like some horror movie monster bent on stalking you.  
  
He cut you off and continued before you could get properly exasperated.  
  
"I know," he said, holding up a paw. You gave him a look and a snort. "I just came to see what the fuss was about."  
  
You nodded, going quiet while you tried to recall any dreams that might have made you toss and turn like that. It was actually touching that he'd come to check on you, even if he'd deny that that had been the reason-- but you couldn't remember having any nightmares tonight.  
  
Eventually, though, you shifted and became aware of a familiar dampness between your legs, and understanding clicked into place.  
  
"No, no nightmares," you assured him, suddenly embarrassed even though he was hardly a mind-reader. You could only remember little fragments of whatever wet dream you'd been having, mostly feelings and impressions, but you supposed the content hardly mattered now, slipping away like water through your fingers. Ravage's eyes moved in the darkness, and you knew he was giving you that tiny cant of his head that was his equivalent to raising an eyebrow. You felt a little self-conscious, and wiggled a little further down under the blankets.  
  
He obligingly didn't call you out on it. He just settled down instead, tucking his paws underneath him and curling his tail around his haunches in what is commonly known to humans as the 'loaf' position, and closed his eyes, apparently intending to stay until he was certain all was well again.  
  
You laid there beside him, with his silhouette barely visible, and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
You couldn't.  
  
Now that you were aware of it, you were distracted by the familiar throbbing between your legs. A little bit of shifting under the guise of getting comfortable confirmed that you were sensitive and swollen down there, with a wet patch on the front of your underwear that was growing unpleasantly cool, and it made you grimace a little to yourself. You would have liked to have pulled those underwear off, if not to relieve yourself then just to sleep naked for the rest of the night. But you couldn't, not with Ravage only a few inches away and still very, very awake.  
  
It was a new and awkward kind of situation to be in.  
  
Unbidden, your thoughts gradually began to wander.  
  
Admittedly, you knew next to nothing about Cybertronians in terms of bodily functions. You knew they slept, and you knew they ate, but you didn't really understand how-- and you were inclined to assume that they weren't sexual beings at all, given that they got their young from hot spots; stretches of spark fields under the stars. Sort of a... cabbage patch situation.  
  
The point was, you didn't think Ravage had a dick. Not _logically_. But now you were thinking about it, and you were realizing with deep embarrassment that you were much more interested in the idea than you ever would have thought you would be.  
  
What would it look like? Would it be pink, like an Earth cat's? Would it be barbed? Or would it be dark and sleek, like the rest of him, proportionally-sized and big enough to knock the breath out of you?  
  
Ravage was huge, and beautiful, and always painfully aware of what was going on around him. And he was no slouch, either. He'd probably be an amazing lover.  
  
Fuck.   
  
Abruptly, you rolled over and away, putting as much space between the two of you as you could without just hugging the edge of the bed. You were really thinking about it now, and you ached to touch yourself, ashamed on his behalf.   
  
He was just a good friend, lying beside you because he'd thought you were scared, and you were lying stiffly next to him and helplessly picturing the kinds of sounds he might make with his cock in your mouth. Some friend you were.  
  
Silence.   
  
You shifted again, and again, unable to relax and trying to discreetly get some kind of friction to relieve yourself. Ravage ignored it for as long as he could, and eventually he finally raised his head and gave you an irritated glare, softening it afterwards with a blink.   
  
"Sorry," you whispered, going still again. You were glad you couldn't really see him now. You just hoped he couldn't see you blushing.  
  
"...Are you going to deal with that, or are you just waiting for me to help?"  
  
You whipped your head around to stare at him, your mouth falling open. He stared back.   
  
"With-- uhh-- what...?" you asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
Ravage sat back up again.   
  
"You've been wet since I got here," he said bluntly, swishing his tail. "I'm not an idiot. I knew you weren't having a nightmare. And besides-- I can smell you."  
  
"Then why--?!" you began, turning red from embarrassment and indignation. You bunched the blanket up between your legs as if that would help, and Ravage was polite enough not to laugh. He casually raised a paw and began to lick it.   
  
"It was a chance I couldn't pass up. All of my previous efforts in seducing you have failed-- as is even more obvious by the bewildered look on your face right now," he said, between swipes of his tongue. "I was trying to make it easier for you by placing myself in a situation that wouldn't require a verbal confession...but I see now that that has backfired."   
  
"Of course I'm-- you're-- what?"  
  
For a brief moment, you wondered if you had actually fallen back asleep and were now having some kind of stress-induced fever dream. You couldn't be hearing what you thought you were hearing.  
  
"I...appreciate you," Ravage said after a few moments, in a tone that held far more weight than his simple words did. You found yourself holding your breath without meaning to. "But if you want me to, I will leave. We won't have to speak of this again."  
  
You stared at him, his eyes all you could see of him in the darkness. Unreadable, without the practice you had. You were both very still, and you were both very, very quiet.   
  
Silence.   
  
Your choice was easy, in the end.  
  
You would have expected it to be frightening, making a choice this big; making the conscious decision to allow an alien into your bed, not just to lay with you but to _lay with you_. It seemed, logically, like the sort of thing you ought to take the time to seriously think about-- but you were only human, achingly so, and the heart wants what it wants.  
  
You rolled over onto your back again and lifted the hem of your shirt.   
  
“Ravage,” you said, pulling your shirt off and dropping it off the edge of the bed into the darkness, “Come here?”  
  
That was all he needed.  
  
He crept to your side and stood astride you, his forepaws braced on either side of your shoulders and caging you in. Somehow, Ravage was almost illusory; he always seemed somehow smaller than he was until he was right on top of you, and then it was like you had to remember all over again just how _immense_ he was, with each paw wider than your spread hand and heavy enough to crush you.  
  
You felt your breath catch, but it was hardly out of fear.   
  
Ravage dipped his head down to nuzzle your throat, something he had never before been so forward as to do, and you listened to him as he inhaled deeply, breathing your scent, his ex-vents hot against your pulse point. His voxcoder began to crackle, and you realized after a moment that he was purring.  
  
You grinned.   
  
“How long have you been carrying a torch for me?” you teased to hide your nerves, reaching up to cup his face in your hands. He drew back to look at you, and this time his breath was a snort that blew hot air across your face.   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”   
  
“Sourpuss,” you chuckled, and pushed yourself up onto your elbows so you could meet his lips.  
  
And they weren’t _human_ lips, but they were lips nonetheless-- warm like machinery that had been left running, your mouth infinitely softer and more pliant than his as you kissed him for the first time with his purring rattling your chest. His eyes slid closed to contented slits, and his tail slid slowly against your leg.   
  
And then _up_ your leg.  
  
That surprised you, and you paused for just a moment as the mechanical coil of it curled around your upper thigh like an affectionate snake, the sharp blades at the end of it so gentle they almost tickled. Ravage licked into your mouth, and you groaned.   
  
His tongue was big, filling your mouth with the taste of copper in a single swipe, and to your surprise you found that it was smooth, with no bristly papillae to scrape against yours. Very distantly, you supposed it made sense; it wasn’t like he had fur to groom.  
  
 _“Mmph,”_ you whined, resting your hands on the top of his head and trying to gently coax him down to where you wanted him most, as if you could ever move him by your sheer strength alone. He flicked his tongue along the roof of your mouth, and his teeth clicked against yours before he pulled himself away. You gasped a little for breath, face flushed.   
  
“Ravage,” you repeated, arching your back a little to push your chest out, trying to entice him. His answering chuckle was low and easy and maybe just a little smug.  
  
“Undress,” he said, nuzzling the crook of your neck again and drawing his big, warm tongue over it, “All the way.”  
  
You all but leapt to comply. It was a little difficult with him looming over you, a metric ton of steel caging your limbs, but you managed with a little wiggling to hook your panties under two fingers and pull them down, kicking them off once they were around your ankles. And once again, the anxiety you expected didn’t come. This just felt...natural.  
  
Ravage’s tail squeezed your thigh before he uncoiled it, and he pulled away from the pounding pulse in your throat to slink downward and bury his nose in an even more enticing place. You were hot, and already wet, and he used his muzzle to part your folds where his paws could not. He settled those paws on your upper thighs instead.   
  
You were tense as a bowstring with anticipation.   
  
“You know...I thought you were going to eat me the first time we met,” you told him, pinned like a fly on a cork-board beneath his paws and unable to wrap your legs around his neck the way you wanted to, “But I didn’t think it’d be like _this.”_  
  
You could still barely see Ravage, but you could see the ruby glow of his eyes shift across your skin, and you knew he was rolling them. It made you giggle.  
  
“Hush,” he replied, and finally opened his muzzle to you. You forgot about your teasing immediately.   
  
If his tongue had felt big in your mouth, it felt even _bigger_ on your pussy, covering your entire pubic mound in one swipe and drawing a mewl from you. He seemed to like the sound, because he did it again the exact same way and then purred a little harder when you were forced to repeat yourself, your hands on his sharp little ears.   
  
“Oh, fuck me,” you muttered, trying to open your legs more for him and failing to move so much as an inch. Ravage turned his head and licked your inner thighs, the dip of your hips, everywhere he could reach as if he were grooming you, and you swore under your breath and pushed his head again, getting wetter just because he was teasing you.  
  
“Aren’t you eager,” he said, amusement in his tone as he buried his nose back into your folds and nuzzled. “And here I had pegged you as the romantic sort.”  
  
“Romance is for the second time,” you gasped, trying and failing to be defensive when he nudged against the bump of your clit, flicking his tongue against you in little kitten-licks. He chuckled, then, a proper laugh, and it made your chest feel warm and fuzzy inside, butterfly wingbeats against your ribs. You rubbed encouragingly behind his ears while he licked you out.  
  
“Am I to assume you would like to skip ahead, then?”   
  
_“Ah-- please_. Do you even-- _can_ you-?”  
  
“Yes,” Ravage said, managing to parse the question despite your fumbling. “I can.”  
  
Finally, finally, after too short a time and much too long, he gave you one last lingering lick and drew away. As he sat up in the dark, perched between your legs, you could hear the sound of transformation seams from somewhere on his person, and after a few moments he gave a great sigh and stood, moving to your side and rubbing his flank against you. You strained to see what had changed about him.   
  
“Roll over,” he urged you, rubbing a little harder. And it made you blush as he said it, but you did it anyway-- rolling over without complaint, too horny to be too embarrassed as you shifted your legs apart and raised your ass into the air, your chin on the pillow. Ravage made a rasping sound that seemed _very_ appreciative.  
  
As usual, he didn’t mince words, and he didn’t waste time. You waited for a few moments like that, presenting yourself to him, and then the bed creaked and shifted beneath you and a great, warm weight was settled onto your back, heavy but not uncomfortable. You knew he must have still been holding the majority of his weight himself, or you would have been knocked flat. You were very silently grateful for that courtesy.   
  
“Are you ready?” Ravage asked, something hard and hot squashed against the back of your thigh as he hooked his front paws beneath your midsection. His voice was softer than usual, almost breathy, and the purring hadn’t stopped for so much as a second-- it was a reassuring sound, and you felt nothing but eagerness as he licked affectionately across the nape of your neck, mussing the ends of your hair. You giggled, ticklish.   
  
“Yes! That tickles, Rav, put it in me already!”   
  
Ravage chuffed his amusement against your neck and shifted atop you.   
  
“You’re very demanding when you’re charged up,” he informed you. The tapered end of what could only be his dick pressed flush to your slit, rubbing gently up and down with the tilt of his hips, and you could feel what felt like rubbery, rounded bristles at the head of it dragging against you in a way that was shockingly pleasant instead of uncomfortable. It made you moan and wiggle, rocking your ass back against him to spur him on. Your cunt felt so empty it ached.  
  
“Please, please,” you urged him, trying to glance back at him over your shoulder and again seeing nothing but his eyes. He was nothing but a shadow on your back, his hot breath on your shoulder. He closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
He pushed in.   
  
Like you’d felt from his grinding, his cock was tapered at the tip and slipped in easily, helped along by how absolutely soaked you were from excitement and your years alone in space. Just after the tip came the rounded bristles, and _that_ was a little harder to take-- they caught on your rim as they pressed in, but not unpleasantly, and Ravage himself was inexorable, pushing forward with a steady pressure until your pussy opened up enough for him to slide further in.   
  
You made a few little nonsense sounds into the pillow as those bristles dragged against your inner walls, pulling gently back and forth while Ravage worked his way into you. You could hear him hissing above you, right in your ear, and if you hadn’t known better you would have thought it sounded like pain, high-pitched and breathless.  
  
“Are you okay?” you asked anyway, just to be safe, your voice a little shaky. Ravage growled instead of replying, and it made goosebumps prickle across your skin. You were starting to feel very full.   
  
“...I’m _more_ than alright.” he eventually answered, stopping to lick you and rub his cheek against yours to soothe you. You could feel him twitching inside you, and behind you his legs were tense. “Are you?”  
  
“Oh _fuck_ yes,” you laughed, and that surprised another little chuckle out of him too. “I don’t know if I’ve...ever been this stretched before, though--”  
  
“Is it too much?”  
  
“ _Hell_ no. Make sure I can’t walk tomorrow.”  
  
Ravage made a low groaning sound somewhere in his throat, and his hips snapped forward, burying the rest of his length into you in one abrupt motion. You yelped as you squeezed down around him, surprised but not hurt, and that yelp trailed off into a moan at the feeling of him bottomed out into you, his tail lashing against the bed sheets.   
  
You mumbled some breathless plea over your shoulder and were rewarded immediately as he finally started to rut you, drawing squeaks and squeals from your lips as each thrust shook your body and the bed, shallow and rabbit-quick. You were stretched tight around him, dripping where he sank into you, and you clutched the pillow and closed your eyes while Ravage found his rhythm, panting.  
  
You’d never felt anything quite like it. Those bristles on his cock dragged and pulled inside you, intensifying the feeling of each snap of his hips, and he moved faster than you would have expected, too, even given his natural abilities. You were frankly surprised your legs hadn’t given out yet, shaking like jelly when he hilted into you and ground in.   
  
_“Ah, ahh, ah,_ Ravage, there!” you pleaded, trying to squeeze down and keep him inside you when his barbs ran across a spot that made your toes curl with pleasure. “Please, again--”   
  
“Here?” he asked, obediently grinding until he found the same spot again. You squealed, cutting yourself off by biting the pillow, and Ravage groaned in pleasure with the sounds he was drawing from you, pumping hard a few times before resuming the grind for you. “...I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
“Do you-- fuck a _lot_ of organics?” you asked him, teasing him, trying to distract the both of you from how tightly you were clenching on his cock. Ravage scoffed and slapped his hips against yours in reply, the wet sound of him thrusting into you audible even over your moan of surprise.  
  
“No,” he replied bluntly, pulling back until only the barbed head of his dick was still inside you and then fucking you shallowly with it. You cried out and arched your back, his barbs stretching your rim, and Ravage leaned in to rest his chin on your shoulder, leaving your whole top half pinned (perhaps intentionally) to the bed. He mouthed lovingly at your neck before continuing, “You’re the only one who has ever caught my eye.   
  
Unless that was just your roundabout way of complimenting me?”  
  
It had been, but now he was being _sweet_ about it and you were embarrassed, so you just mewled and shook your hips until he took pity on you and pushed back into you properly again, allowing you to dodge the question.   
  
You struggled to wedge a hand beneath yourself, fumbling for your clit.  
  
 _“Rav,”_ you mumbled, your face mostly hidden in the pillow, “ _Ohh_ fuck I’m gonna cum like this!”  
  
You felt Ravage stutter, his pace slowing for a minute as he tightened his hold on you. His breath was hot on your ear.   
  
“It’s very late. Better not let anyone hear you,” he said softly. And somehow, _somehow_ , even though his voice was just as calm and cool as it always was, you _knew_ he was teasing you, _daring_ you not to cry out. He didn’t even have the ability to smile with his lips, but you thought you could feel him smirking nonetheless.  
  
“You absolute motherfucker,” you swore at him, betraying yourself and your pride by only whining as he picked up the pace again, the bed creaking sharply like it was going to break with every thrust and thumping audibly against the wall. You found your clit and rubbed it, hard, quick little circles that made you grunt into the pillow. Your legs were shaking.  
  
This had to be one of the biggest differences between organics and Cybertronians. Ravage was humping away at you like you were a pair of dogs in heat, but _he_ didn’t seem to be getting tired at all, while your head was spinning from the effort of not cumming. You could hear his back claws ripping into your bed sheets, and his cooling fans were working overtime to compensate for his pacing. Suddenly, you felt his cock twitch.   
  
Ravage leaned into you hard, his thrusts becoming shorter and snappier, uneven.   
  
“Ravage, please--”  
  
“I am, I am-- can I-?”  
  
“Inside? Yes, _yes_ please please _please--”_  
  
The both of you stammering, as you felt around in the dark for him and he obligingly braced one forepaw on the bed for you to grab. The other remained locked around your middle, squashing your tits, and after a few more harsh thrusts you felt the sudden pinch of his teeth against your shoulder.   
  
It stung just enough to surprise you, and Ravage groaned like he was dying as you clenched down on him in response, your eyes scrunching closed, rubbing yourself clumsily until you couldn’t hold it back anymore. You came on his cock with a shrill sobbing sound, holding his paw with one hand and grinding on your clit with the other, spots of color bursting behind your eyelids.   
  
Ravage didn’t slow down until you thought you would almost cry for real, and then he hilted himself in you for the last time and went still, his frame locking up around you as he spilled his release into you, hot and deep. He howled his pleasure as he rode it out.  
  
You laid there under him riding the aftershocks while he worked himself through it, fucked too stupid to even be too amused that his voice, usually so quiet and controlled, was the one that echoed off the metal walls loudly enough to make your ears ring. Half the _ship_ had to have heard it, to say nothing of your next-door neighbors.   
  
He murmured nonsense to you as he slowly calmed down, rolling his hips, taking his voice from a yowl to a purr and licking the sweat from the back of your neck and your shoulders. His vents were blasting hot air, and you were open-mouthed panting.   
  
He eventually slowed to a stop, and stayed pressed inside you for a few more moments, lingering until his dick began to slide back into whatever hidden compartment in his armor held it and he was forced to finally pull away. It left you feeling empty when he did, chilly with cooling sweat, and his transfluid spilled out of your tender pussy to patter to the bed beneath you.   
  
You let your legs give out and collapsed, too fucked-out to care that you were half-laying in a puddle of alien robot cum. Your whole body was trembling, and sore. _Bliss_.  
  
There was quiet, for a few long minutes.   
  
“...Ravage?” you eventually asked, ignoring the distant sounds of heavy footfalls as someone in the hall approached, presumably to investigate the horrible noise they’d heard. You felt the mattress shift.   
  
“I’m still here.”   
  
“Good. Good.  
  
...Are you gonna stay with me tonight?”  
  
You felt the blankets slide as Ravage carefully held the edge in his teeth and pulled them over you as best he could, and it made you smile, exhausted and blissful and disgustingly full of love. He settled down next to you, his massive metal frame an immovable weight against your side, and curved his neck to lay his head next to yours on the pillow. His ex-vents tickled your nose.   
  
“As long as you like.”


End file.
